


2. Scarpe - Writober 2020

by ClioCronista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, different POV, scarpe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Shibuya, 202X.Due persone si incontrano, attraverso gli "occhi" di un "personaggio" particolare.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2. Scarpe - Writober 2020

L'asfalto ribolle sotto il sole di Luglio, mentre centinaia di paia di scarpe lo calpestano, muovendosi verso luoghi lontani, vicini, incerti.   
Non vi è segno di incuria a terra, così l'obiettivo si sposta sul filo del marciapiedi e della piazza che accoglie Hachiko.  
In sottofondo si sentono i rumori della stazione, i carillon costanti che risuonano ogni giorno, senza tregua; e il cinguettio dei semafori e il rombare di qualche auto sportiva. Ma, più di tutti, a un soffio da terra il microfono coglie il rumore delle scarpe e l'obiettivo abbraccia con il suo sguardo meccanico tante personalità diverse.  
Ecco un paio di deliziosi geta, adornati da hanao lilla, che avanzano con grazia e lentezza, forse l'incedere di una signora di una certa età, memore di un'eleganza che non ha mai abbandonato.  
Poi, ecco molte, moltissime scarpe da impiegata: tutte nere e un po' anonime nel loro design, con il loro tacchettoche risuona come una marcia militare: a volte in quel ritmo c'è dissonanza, un'incertezza data, facilmente, da occhi che si sono persi su uno schermo brillante e colorato, o da una voce amata, o, ancora, da una chiamata poco gentile.  
Ma ecco che, avvicinandosi ad Hachiko, le scarpe da anonime e scure prendono colori, forme, vite diverse: ecco i piedi di ragazzi, troppo nervosi per seguire un ritmo o delle regole.  
Alcune picchiettano una punta sull'asfalto, in attesa di un ritardo; altre si dondolano sui talloni, nin un'incerta timidezza; altre ancora, più piccole, saltellano sul posto, accompagnate da gridolini a stento trattenuti... piccole, dimentiche di regole non ancora loro.  
Eppure, tra queste piccole e colorate, ecco che l'obiettivo zuma su un inaspettato paio: sono scarpe da ginnastica, ma professionali, nere, dalla linea perfetta, come se fossero disegnate sul piede stesso. A chiuderle, delle stringhe lunghe e intrecciate in un complesso nodo bianco.  
Sono agitate. Eppure, si muovono pochissimo sul posto... ma le gambe cui sono attaccate tremano tutte, anche se sono lunghe e forti, e sembrano fin troppo eleganti per un appuntamento di Hachiko. A volte quelle scarpe si alzano sulle punte, come se quel corpo così alto, che svetta già su tutti quelli che gli sono vicino, avesse bisogno di spuntare ancora di più su quella folla.  
L'obiettiva indugia ancora un poco su quelle strane scarpe nere, poi pare decidere che non vi sia altro di interessante da vedere; ma, tutto ad un tratto, quelle di immobilizzano: e, in quell'immobilità, in quella nervosa attesa, le scarpe nere da nodi contorti si animano di felicità.  
“Yuu!”.  
“Asahi!”.  
L'obiettivo vira di 180° e intravvede, nella folla, delle bianche scarpe da ginnastica che si muovono con estrema velocità nel mare nero delle scarpe da impiegata: sono piccole, ma sembrano volare sull'asfalto, del tutto incuranti del calore che lo brucia. Giungono in un attimo davanti a quelle nere e sembrano fermarsi appena prima di scontrarsi con le sue punte, ancora immobili.  
“Sei proprio elegante, Asahi!”.  
Ecco, di nuovo le scarpe nere si fanno nervose, le gambe tornano a tremare, ma in maniera più impercettibile.  
“Ma no, esageri sempre...”.  
I piedi, come le voci, rimangono per poco sul posto, ma virano verso Koen dori: l'obiettivo spia verso l'alto, abbandonando il filo del marciapiedi. Vede quei corpi così diversi avvicinarsi impercettibilmente, due contorni che paiono complementari, quasi... intimi.  
Mosso da qualcosa di simile alla discrezion, l'obiettivo torna a terra: coglie quei due passi così diversi farsi sempre più simili, come a volersi aggiustare l'uno a quello dell'altro.  
Da lontano giungono due risate e il rumore dei loro passi diventa un ritmo lento e armonioso.


End file.
